


"What did he do to you in exile?"

by CarolimePie



Series: DreamSMP oneshots [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepyboys inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT SHIP, Everyone is ok dw, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, slight trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: This is the first part of a series of oneshots! They are not connected, though there's a loose story between the first three (there's some overlap, but they can be read as one semi-coherent story)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamSMP oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067975
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150
Collections: Cute MCYT





	"What did he do to you in exile?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> slight tw for manipulation, but its only at the beginning

_ “I’m very disappointed in you, Tommy. I only wanted to help you and this is the thanks you give me?” _

_ “N-no, Dream I’m sorry-“ _

_ “Oh no, it’s  _ **_fine_ ** _. I’m not upset! But I hope you’re happy.” _

_ “Dream, please-“ _

_ “Y’know what, to repay me... give me your armor.” _

_ “Wha- but I- I just got it!” _

_ “Not my problem. Give me the armor, Tommy. Gods, you really are useless.” _

The yellow concrete floor hit his face as he fell out of bed with a yell. He looked around frantically, flinching at any shape that could be-  _ him. _

Shuddering, Tommy pulled himself up to sit on the bed, holding his face in his hands.

_ “Useless, useless, useless” _ Dreams voice chanted again and again in his mind, dripping with contempt. 

“Shut UP!” He yelled to no one, painfully aware that to anyone else he would look insane. 

Upstairs, Bob mooed and he could hear the shifting of bones from Techno’s pumpkinhead skeleton. 

Ignoring the calls of “useless” that repeated to the rhythm of his heartbeat, he dug upstairs. He needed fresh air, calm, something away from his memories. 

Outside, it was cold. He debated stealing Techno’s cloak, but the pigman was snoring so loudly he didn’t even want to open the door. In the distance he could see mobs spotting him, slowly moving to come and kill him. His sword in his hand sliced through them easily, a task that was mindless at this point. As he stabbed a zombie, he saw a flash of color in the corner of his eye. 

Bright green. 

_ Dream- _

Tommy whipped his head around, cringing and ready for Dream to take his arm, and then it would all happen again. 

But where he thought the man would be was simply a creeper. Which probably wasn’t good-

The creeper exploded, leaving the railing of the porch looking worse than ever. 

“Fuck! Shitshitshitshit-“ Techno would be angry with him, he needed to fix this, he  _ had _ to, or he didn’t know what would happen.

A skeleton shot at him, the arrow hitting its mark in his shoulder. He swore again, trying to ignore it as he searched through his pockets for anything to patch the porch up. He heard the skeleton fire again and braced himself, waiting for the inevitable pain. 

But the arrow never came, and there was a shield next to him blocking it. 

“Techno?”

He didn’t respond, strolling down the stairs and cutting through the skeleton. When he turned to look at Tommy, he looked the same as he always did: tired and slightly annoyed. 

“What the hell happened?” He spoke finally, raising an eyebrow. 

Panic rose in Tommy’s throat. 

“I’m sorry- I only wanted to get some fresh air, here, uh- I don’t have any armor I can give you, do you want my- my sword? I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” tears slipped down his face as he rambled, freezing on his face in the cold. 

Techno shook his head. “Why would I want either of those things? I’ve got my own armor, and your sword sucks.”

“Be-because I fucked up. I blew up your front porch.”

Techno sighed, surveying the damage. “Well, yeah. And I’m a little upset, but-“

“ _ I’m sorry! _ ”

“ _ Stop apologizing! _ ” Techno snapped, regretting the outburst as he saw Tommy bite his lip, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stop  _ crying _ for fucks sake. 

Sighing again, Techno came up the stairs and wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulder. “I’m not mad, Toms. Let’s go inside, and then you can explain why you were outside like a maniac in the cold.”

Tommy sniffed. “Okay.”

When they got inside, Techno made him sit and watch as he bustled around the room, grabbing his old cloak, a steaming bowl. 

He dropped the red cloak on Tommy’s shoulders and handed him the bowl- rabbit stew. 

“Eat, then you can explain.” Tommy nodded, drinking the stew quickly and savoring its warmth. He hadn’t realized how cold he was until then. 

As if reading his mind, Techno shook his head with a small laugh. “Gods, you’re just like Wilbur. He did the same thing when we were your age, sitting on the roof in the middle of winter and not even noticing he was freezing.”

Tommy finished the stew, wiping his mouth and setting down the empty bowl. Techno gestured for him to talk, an expectant look on his face. 

Tommy blew out a breath. “I had a bad d- a nightmare. About- him. It was just like when I was there, it was like I never left and I just- I needed to get my mind off of everything.” 

“What do you mean, ‘like when you were there?’ Tommy, what did that guy  _ do _ to you when you were exiled?”

Tommy took a shuddering breath. “He said he was my friend. But he was just there to watch me.”

“And that’s all he did? Watch you? That seems pretty creepy, but I wouldn’t think it would fuck you up this much-“

“Nono, he did... he did other things too. Whenever I got armor, he would make me take it off. If I fucked up, he would take it too. And my tools, if I didn’t have any armor. The day I left... he blew up everything.” Tommy swallowed, his bottom lip trembling uncontrollably. 

Techno was still. “Did he do anything else?”

“Yes. No. I don’t remember.”

Techno placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. “It’s alright.” Standing, he pulled on armor, drawing his pickaxe. “But I think I need to pay a couple of people visits.”

“Wha- where are you going?”

“First, I’m getting my sword back. Something tells me Ranboo still has it. Then...” Techno’s red eyes had some of that old familiar bloodlust. “I’m going to find Dream. And I am going to kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
